New Moon Beach
by Sheepy777
Summary: Kagome & Sango won a trip to New Mon Beach Resort in Hawaii. There Koagme Meets InuYash. They soon fall in love. But InuYasha has a scerct that may tear them apart. What is it? REad and fing out
1. Hawaii Here We Come

New Moon Beach

Chapter 1: Hawaii Here We Come

"Well Sango it finally summer, 12th grade is over." said Kagome as her and her best friend Sango walked home from school. Summer had started and they were ready for a fun filled summer before university in the fall.

"Now what do we do?" Sango asked almost sarcastically.

"No clue" Kagome replied.

"Ice cream?" Sango winked.

"Yes let" Kagome laughed. At lest some one new how to star summer.

After ice cream Sang and Kagome went back to Kagome's family shrine, where she lived and went up to her room.

"So Kagome, planned anything with Kouga for the summer?" Sango teased.

"Shut up Sango you know me and Kouga are so over" Kagome glared. Why had Sango brought up her ex boyfriend, they broke up two weeks ago.

( yes Kouga's Kagome's ex ha-ha)

"Just kidding Kagome, its just that the tow of you were so close." Sango said.

"Yes we were close Sango. He was the sweetest Youkai ever. Till I caught him cheating on me." Kogome said her eyes becoming full of anger.

"Want to play crazy eights Kagome" Sango said quickly trying to change the subjet.

"Ok." smiled Kagome.

After three games of crazy eights and half an hour of Final Fantasy X they were completely board again. Until they heard a knock on the door.

"Hi girls." Said Kagome's mom as Sango opened the door. " The funniest thing happened to me to day. I was the 100th costumer a the store to day and won a trip for two to New Moon Beach in Hawaii. But I can't use it, you see I have to stay here and look after the shrine. Would you to like to go?"

"Yes!" the tow of them screamed.

"Well then, here you go. The plane leaves Saturday."

"Thank you mom!" said Kagome giving her a big hug.

"Yes Mrs. H. Thanks a lot." added Sango.

"Sango we're going to Hawaii!"

"Yes Kagome we are!"

"Waite Sango. Tomorrow is Saturday!"

"Oh no!"

"Mom we're off to the mall!"

With that they were gone. Of to shop.


	2. Inuasha's pain

Disclaimer: thank you to the on person who read my story. Hope you like Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: InuYasha pain

The sun was warm and the wind was cool. InuYasha sat a top his life lifeguard tower, scanning the ocean for any sign of danger. (Yes, I just had to make InuYasha a lifeguard!)

InuYasha was the head lifeguard at New Moon Beach Resort, the youngest one in 10 years. He was 18; he had long silvery hair and the cutesiest dog-ears. He was Hanyou.

"Hey Miroku, can I get a coke over here?" InuYasha yelled to his best friend Miroku who worked at the resort as bartender and DJ.

"Right away InuYasha." Miroku said very sarcastically. "So InuYasha the New Moon festival start Saturday. Who the lucky girl this year?"

"Not this year Miroku, not after last year." said InuYasha, staring into his glass.

"You're still upset about Kikiyo aren't you? What happened after she found out you were Hanyou?"

"Miroku don't bring her up please!"

"Okay… chill out. I'm sorry, all in good fun. Don't forget we need two girls for volleyball at the end of the week. Remember last year we couldn't even play because of you and your "I won't tell her I'm Hanyou because she won't like me" it ended up just being me and Rin because you moped around after what happened with Kikyo. Don't screw it up this year ok!" Miroku took a deep breath after his long speech.

InuYasha looked at him in a state of disbelief. "I never thought you had the courage to tell me off." He said and walked away.

"Hey you owe me 2.00!" Miroku yelled, but it was too late InuYasha was gone.

InuYasha walked down to the beach, why had Miroku brought Kikiyo up? That was history.

Last year InuYasha had met Kikiyo and they had fallen in love. But InuYasha never told her he was Hanyou because at the time of the New Moon festival there is a new moon every night which is when InuYasha turns human until dawn. So he avoided her each day.

Kikiyo had found out on the last night of the festival when she kissed him. Then she fled in terror. InuYasha had never loved since.


	3. The chance encounter

Declaimer: I know it was a long time coming. Its just that I've been up to my neck in school work. But here it is chapter three!

Chapter3: the chance encounter

Sesshomaru came over to the bar soon after InuYasha left to talk to Miroku. Sesshomaru was part owner of the resort; InuYasha owned the other half. It was left to them in their parents will.

"Miroku where is my brother?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes peeking over his blue tinted sunglasses.

"He left about five minutes ago. I kinda pissed him off," Miroku replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I know where he is now." Sesshomaru said as he walked away.

"I'm DJing tonight right?" Miroku yelled after him.

"Yes Miroku."

"Ok then" Miroku said and went back to work.

"InuYasha we need to talk." Said Sesshomaru to his younger brother who he had found sitting on top of the hill over looking the ocean.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" InuYasha spoke in a angry voice.

"You know what InuYasha."

"Yes I know what." InuYasha replied still looking out over the ocean. He didn't even move he just sat there as if turned to stone.

"The New Moon Festival is this week and you know what that means. A new moon every night for seven days. You being Hanyou means you will turn human every night this week." Sesshomaru spoke as he sat down beside his brother.

"Why dose that concern you? Your Youkai full demon you won't change"

"I know you mom use to take you up hear when you were little, before she died," Sesshomaru said looking at InuYasha. "This is also where Kikiyo found out."

"Shut up Sesshomaru!" InuYasha said in a quivering voice.

"Ok then I'll leave you now. Just remember the new moon reveals all" with that Sesshomaru left InuYasha alone on the hilltop.

Sesshomaru didn't see but there where tears in InuYasha's eyes.

Kagome and Sango's plain landed around 3:00 that afternoon. To a beautiful Hawaiian sky with not a cloud in sight.

"Wow this place I amazing. I've never seen a more beautiful place." Sango said as her and Kagome got out of their taxi at the New Moon Beach Resort.

"I know it amazing," replied Kagome "Let's get checked in to our room."

The two of them entered the resort lobby and walked up to the counter, a little man popped his head up from be hind it.

"Good after noon ladies and welcome to New Moon Beach Resort," He said as they gave them their names "Just fallow the bellboy to your room."

"Thank you sir." Kagome said to him and she and Sango fallowed him to their room.

"Have you ever seen a cooler room Kagome," cheered Sango as she threw he self on to the bed that hand tropical flower sheets. "I can't wait to get to the beach!"

"This says there is a teen dance club on every night, we should go tonight." Kagome added.

"Yes we should. What time dose it start at?"

"8:00 tonight."

"So lets you and me unpack, hit the beach then go party." Sango cheered.

"You got it." Kagome said giving her best friend a high five.

Eight o'clock rolled around quite fast and soon Kagome and Sango found them selves heading off to the dance club. Kagome wore a red spaghetti strap top with a black miniskirt and her hair up in a messy bun. Sango had on a pink tank top with blue jeans and her hair was down, with one single pink flower behind her ear.

They walked into the club hearing the sound of The Balk Eyed Peas song Let's Get it Stared (I don't like black eyed peas but its fits this part of the story) it blared from the speakers all around the room. There where many people dancing all ready there had to be at least 30.

"I'm going to go request a song Kagome order me a coke." said Sango over the yell of the music.

"Not problem. What song are you going to request?" Kagome asked.

"What else Heaven! (I love that song)" Sango replied heading to wards the stage, but she didn't get far before she saw the cutest guy ever. He was up on the stage he was the D.J.

"Now that we've got things started every one here's one from Maroon 5!" he spoke into the microphone.

Sango listened to the sound of his voice, then suddenly his eyes met hers, his eye were like magic to her. But she soon looked away she was embarrass.

Miroku saw the girl across the room look away, she was shy he cold tell it. But there was some thing that drew him to her, was it her deep brown eyes or something else interlay. He had to meet her or at least get her name. Soon he saw her steep outside this was his chance.

"I'll be back in 10 every one keep up your fun!" Miroku said switching on a mixed CD. This was his only chance. He waved over the other DJ from back stage. "If I'm not back in ten the shows all yours." Then he left.

The night air was warm with a cool breeze Sango had steeped out side from a moment to clear her head what had she done. How could she be so stupid he was way out of her league it would have never happed.

Then suddenly a hard breeze came up and blew the flower out of Sango's hair. She turned to grab it off the ground but he hand touched another hand instead. She looked up and saw the guy that had been DJing. He held her flower in his hands.

"I do believe this is yours." He said to he hading he the flower.

"Tha…thank you." Sango said her hands shaking as she took the flower from his hands. Sango tried to put it back behind her ear but her shaking hands dropped it back into his.

"Let me help you with that." He said putting the flower back behind right ear. "Perfect. Now by any chance would I be able to get your name?"

"It's Sango." Sango answered getting over her fear. Now she stood clam in front of a guy not much older her self.

"Well Sango I am Miroku," He said to her. "Would you care to take a walk on the beach with me?"

"Ok Miroku it would love to." Sango said not thinking about ditching Kagome, she would understand as her and Miroku made their way to the beach.

Kagome had saw Sango leave with the cute DJ and she was happy for her, but now she was alone at the bar with one extra coke. Then someone came up and sat down beside her.

"A coke please John." The guy said to the guy serving drinks.

"Here you can have this." Kagome said sliding the glass over to him.

"Thanks. Your boyfriend ditch ya?" he said taking the glass from Kagome.

"No my friend went off with the DJ it was for her." Kagome replied looking up at a guy her age with tan skin a long back hair that was tied back.

"Ah, she went off with a Miroku, he my best friend," he told her. "Me on the other hand I am InuYasha." He finished putting out his hand to Kagome.

"Well InuYasha I'm Kagome." Kagome replied shaking his had.

_She very nice. _InuYasha thought as their hands touched her felt a bound between her and him._ I'd really like to get to know her. But Miroku said be honest with the girls this year… God no! Since when do I listen to Miroku! I'm not going to tell her._

"Would you like to dance Kagome?" he asked her trying not to sound cheesy.

"I'd love to InuYasha." Kagome answered there was something about him that she loved already.

InuYasha took Kagome's hand a lead her out to the dance floor. Just as the song Hero began to play (the perfect slow song ). Kagome rested her hands on InuYasha's shoulders and he placed his on her waist he made sure he was not down too low this was not the time to start acting like Miroku.

They soon became lost in each others eyes, they both knew their was a special bound between them. They soon found that long after the song was over and after every one was gone they were still there holding each other close.

"Wow its almost sunrise." Kagome said finally breaking the silence.

"It sunrise already!" InuYasha said "I got to go Kagome if my brother finds out I'm dead. I'll see tonight." He said as he ran for the. He knew Sesshomaru could care less what time he was out till, but he was about to turn Hanyou again!

"Bye InuYasha…" Kagome said but it was to late he was gone.

Sheepy777: My best chapter yet don't you think sorry it took so long!


End file.
